


“I Can’t Find Freddie!!!”

by 1967VivalaKITT



Series: Here Comes The Sun (do do do doo) [2]
Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: and gets scarred for life, five nights at freddie's - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, hamilton plays it, he doesn't even get past the second night, i'm sorry i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967VivalaKITT/pseuds/1967VivalaKITT
Summary: In which Katie makes Hamilton play Five Nights at Freddie's and Hamilton is going to want revenge.





	

Whether it was the hours of watching random videos on youtube that gave Katie this idea, or just her sick and twisted mind that shouted “Hey! Let’s get Hamilton to play Five NIghts At Freddie’s and film it to send to Franklin!” she’d never know. But here she is now, buying it on Franklin’s laptop and setting up a hidden camera somewhere in the living room.

“Hey Alex! Ben beat this game yesterday in 30 minutes and bet you couldn’t do it in 40!” Katie yelled, using the nicknames both despised.

“To begin with, my dear Katie. My name is not Alex. I would prefer it if you would call me either Hamilton or Alexander. And for the second part of that statement, I’m sure I could beat Franklin at any ‘game’ that he’s played.” Hamilton said as he walked into the living room, donut in hand.

“Ben just texted me saying that five dollars says otherwise. Care to join in on his bet?” Katie raised her eyebrows, turning the laptop screen towards Hamilton. The main options screen for the first ‘Five Nights at Freddie’s’ game was eerily playing some creepy music, and Hamilton raised his eyebrows, clearly trying to hide fear. 

If he’s scared of this, I better be recording! Katie thought to herself. She sat Hamilton on the couch as she ran to get a camera for ‘proof for Ben that you actually did it.’ He didn’t seem phased as he was paying attention to the first phone call. Katie almost felt bad for the guy. He could barely operate a computer, let alone play this video game that she couldn’t even beat without watching thousands of let’s plays. But hey, one person’s pain is another person’s pleasure.

“What are these animal-tronics’ names?” Hammy asked.  
“First of all, animatronics, not animal-tronics. And the bear is Freddie, the duck is Chica, the fox is Foxy, and the bunny is Bonnie. But that doesn’t matter. I believe you should be concentrating on keeping an eye on those monsters.” Katie answered.

Hamilton sighed. “I do not see the point in this game.”

“That is the point. It’s a game. For entertainment.”

“It’s not a very fun one.”

“That’s because this is the first night. It gets better as you continue.” Katie promised, sitting back down from her position of setting a camera up on a stand. She was impressed, he hasn’t died you and it’s almost 6. Hamilton glanced over to Katie as she sat down, then huffed in annoyance. 

“No wonder Franklin played this game, it requires little skill,” he said as the clock turned to 6. You just smiled as the second night began. Another annoyingly long phone call later and half the night done, Alex was starting to get nervous. 

“Oooooooh no. No no no no.”

“What seems to be the problem Hammy?” Katie asked in an annoyingly sweet voice. Hamilton didn’t even seem like he heard the nickname as he started to lean forward in his seat.

“I lost Freddie,” he said in a desperate voice.

“Well then find him!”

He just glared at Katie as he leaned forward in his seat. He flipped rapidly through the cameras, silver blue eyes scanning the screen quickly as he moved to each room. Of course, he jumped when Freddie was in the dark hallway to the left.

“Nothing to worry about, for it is just a game. For silly entertainment, and nothin-” he was cut off as the connection to the cameras began to get fuzzy. He thought for a moment, before quickly putting the camera screen thingy down to shut both of his doors. Sadly, to was 4 am, so he couldn’t keep them closed forever.

The power went out in the game, and Katie had to take deep, quiet breaths to keep herself from spoiling the whole thing.

“What does this mean? Have I won?” Hammy asked.

“Uhh, yeah. If you listen closely the game is playing music to celebrate.” Katie said with a wolfish smile. Hamilton didn’t seem to notice the evil glint in her eyes as he pushed his face closer to the darkly illuminated screen. Yes, music was playing, but not for his celebration.

Freddie’s face jumped out, and Hamilton screamed. Yes, he screamed so high pitched and loud that Katie thought that her ears were going to burst. He was sprawled on the couch now, wig askew and panting heavily. The long forgotten donut was smashed under the laptop after Hamilton pushed it away from himself. Katie ignored it for the time being to savor this moment.

“I- I take it that I did not win?” he asked in between gasps of air.

Katie was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks, leaving tear marks in her blush. “No, you didn’t win. But I am going to send this to everyone.”

“No! You can’t send it to everyone!” Hamilton paled even more, if it was possible.

“Try and stop me.” Katie sprung up, and ran to the camera, and stuffed it into her bra. She knew Franklin’s room had everything she needed to convert the file and send a mass email to all her friends and the rest of the fathers. So she darted into the hallway, Hamilton close on her tail. Her ginger hair was flowing behind her as she raced into Ben’s room, and she quickly shut the door behind her. Hamilton tried forcing his was in, but she was stronger and had better leverage. She stuck multiple shoes (why does Ben have this many shoes in his room in the first place?) under the door and it wouldn’t budge. She cracked her knuckles, and got to work.

The rest of the founding fathers wouldn’t stop calling Hamilton “Hammy” for weeks. Katie: 1, Hamilton: 0. But that would soon change if Hamilton had anything to say or do about it.

Katie knew Hamilton was planning on getting her back. In fact, she was waiting for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know FNAF wasn’t out in 2012, fight me. It’s a fictional story, anything can happen.
> 
> -EDIT- I just noticed that in my first story Katie had blonde hair and in this one she has ginger let's just say she dyes her hair a lot okay


End file.
